


Вазастан в ночи

by Kimatoy



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Это, брат, тремеры-отступники. Они замышляют зловещий ритуал на крыше!Тебе страшно? Мне — нет.





	Вазастан в ночи

В Каменном городе Стокгольма, где дома стоят вплотную друг к другу, на самой обыкновенной улице стоит самый обыкновенный дом. Живет в нем самая обыкновенная семья: папа, мама и трое детей — Боссе, Бетан и Сванте.

Самый младший из них, правда, совсем не согласен с тем, что он самый обыкновенный. Он так и говорит:

— Я самый необыкновенный.

Но его никто не слушает. И правда, кто будет слушать мальчишку, который почти ничем не отличается от прочих. Такие же голубые глаза, такие же светлые волосы. Сомневаться тут нечего: Сванте Свантессон, которого дома все называют Малышом, — самый обыкновенный мальчик. А что у него тяжелая форма фотосенсибилизации — так бывает. Вон, у прадедушки Сванте, в честь которого Малыша назвали, было такое же. Не может Малыш находиться на солнце — не страшно, будет на домашнем обучении, да на улицу выходить только после того, как солнце скроется за горизонтом.

Когда семья на выходных собирается пить послеобеденный кофе, о болезни Сванте не говорят. Говорят о другом, о самых обыкновенных вещах. Только изредка папа и мама позволяют себе обменяться тревожными взглядами: время идет, и чем дальше, тем больше прогрессирует болезнь их Малыша.

 

* * *

Бывают дни, когда быть Малышом, хотя он и самый обыкновенный мальчик, не доставляет никакого удовольствия. Особенно, когда мама и папа опять отказываются покупать Малышу собаку. Папа и мама днем ходят на работу, Боссе и Бетан — в школу, а Малыш остается один. Он уверен: появись у него собака, дни не тянулись бы так бесконечно долго. Но Боссе после школы бежит на занятия в футбольную секцию, Бетан — к репетиторам, поэтому днем заниматься собакой не сможет никто, а вытерпеть без прогулки весь день собаке будет вряд ли по силам. Во всяком случае, так говорят родители Малыша.

Поэтому Сванте продолжает проводить дни в одиночестве в своей комнате, где всегда плотно закрыты тяжелые шторы. Он очень хочет увидеть крыши Вазастана под солнечным светом: дома здесь стоят так близко друг к другу, что кажется — можно ходить по ним, как по улице. Вечерами при свете звезд он считает печные трубы, и мечтает о том, что однажды у него появится друг, с которым он сможет перестать быть пленником темной комнаты.

В один такой ясный весенний вечер он стоял, облокотившись на подоконник, и считал звезды и трубы. Вдруг он услышал какое-то слабое жужжание. Оно становилось всё громче и громче, и вот Сванте увидел, как по крыше крадется низенький толстый человечек, в одной руке держащий работающий вентилятор, а в другой — графин с темной жидкостью, похожей на вишневый сок. Человечек окинул Малыша внимательным взглядом и вдруг взмыл в небо. У Малыша дух захватило от волнения и предвкушения чуда.

— Ты меня видишь что ли? — спросил у Малыша незнакомец. Во всяком случае, Малыш был уверен, что спросил. Между ним и толстым человечком был не один десяток метров, к тому же человечек парил в воздухе… Но при взгляде на человечка Малыш понимал: это все взаправду, по-настоящему.

— Вижу, — зачарованно ответил Сванте. — Как тебя зовут?

— Карлсон, — ответил человечек, приземляясь рядом с окном Малыша и отхлебывая из гарфина. Вишневый сок в графине почему-то слегка пах мокрым железом.

— А что ты тут делаешь? — поинтересовался Сванте.

Карлсон лихо улыбнулся, поднял вентилятор повыше — Сванте увидел, что провод от вентилятора тянется куда-то под рубашку Карлсона — и церемонно раскланялся перед Малышом.

— Я живу тут неподалеку. На крыше, — все еще улыбаясь, сказал Карлсон. — И я рад, что ты меня видишь. А то знаешь, как обычно бывает: наткнется трубочист на мой маленький домик, я только подумаю, что мне будет с кем поговорить, а он поводит стеклянным взглядом, да уходит потом подальше. И не помнит ничего о нашей встрече.

— А сколько тебе лет? — продолжал спрашивать Сванте. Вообще-то он хотел спросить совсем другое, например, на какой именно крыше живет Карлсоне и давно ли у него такой чудной дом, и можно ли вместе с Карлсоном прогуляться по крышам, и будет ли Карлсон другом Малыша… Но решил: надо быть вежливым.

— Сколько мне лет? — переспросил Карлсон. — Я мужчина в самом расцвете сил, больше я тебе ничего не могу сказать. Но сейчас мне надо идти. Давай завтра ночью, если ты меня вспомнишь, еще поболтаем?

И, не дожидаясь ответа Сванте, Карлсон взлетел в небо на своем странном вентиляторе.

Следующей ночью Карлсон снова пришел. Малыш ждал его, сидя на подоконнике. Рядом с ним стояла бутылка вишневого сока: Сванте знал, что его родители, встречая гостей, всегда накрывали стол. Сделать это, не представив Карлсона родителям, было невозможно. А Малышу отчаянно хотелось сохранить Карлсона в тайне: должно же у Сванте быть что-то по-настоящему свое, сокровенное! Поэтому и обошелся Малыш тем, что стянул из холодильника сок, да семь тефтелек со сковородки утащил. Всю ночь они с Карлсоном играли в паровую машину, а Карлсон, к тому же, показал Малышу, как он умеет зажигать огонь прямо на ладони. У самого Сванте такой фокус не получился, но расстраиваться он не стал. Ведь лучший в мире фокусник — это Карлсон!

Карлсон пришел и следующей ночью, и через ночь. И приходил каждую ночь до полнолуния. И каждую ночь они с Малышом болтали и играли.

 

* * *

В полнолуние Карлсон не пришел. Крыши Вазастана таинственно мерцали в свете луны, небо было ясным и чистым, темно-синим, как бархатное платье мамы Сванте. Не пришел Карлсон ни во вторую ночь полнолуния, ни в третью… И вдруг Малыш почувствовал, что он очень соскучился по Карлсону, по их забавам и проделкам, по вечной присказке толстого маленького человечка: “Неприятности — это пустяки, дело житейское, и расстраиваться тут нечего”. “Неужели Карлсон больше никогда не прилетит?” — с тревогой думал Малыш.

Ночь сменялась ночью, луна шла на убыль, пока вовсе не исчезла. В новолуние зарядил мелкий противный дождь, небо было обложено тучами. Малышу казалось, что стоит ему протянуть руку, и он сможет дотронуться до них. Он уже почти перестал ждать Карлсона. О приятеле напоминала только неясная тоска, поселившаяся в душе. Сванте уже почти решил закрыть окно и лечь спать. Он бросил еще один взгляд на темные тучи и вдруг увидел среди них знакомый силуэт маленького круглого человечка с вентилятором в одной руке и графином в другой.

— Карлсон, это ты? — окликнул он расплывающуюся перед глазами тень.

— Ты все-таки меня видишь, — сказал Карлсон, спускаясь из туч к подоконнику Малыша.

— Конечно, вижу, — обрадованно воскликнул Малыш. — Почему ты так долго не приходил?

— Дело в том, что у меня дома были дела, — медленно проговорил Карлсон. — У меня дома десять тысяч паровых машин и все требуют ухода. Но не буду же я каждую ночь заниматься ими! А еще у меня десять тысяч картин, а на картины надо смотреть иногда, чтобы они не забывали, что на них изображено. Вот я и чинил машины и смотрел на картины.

— Что ты говоришь! — удивился Малыш. — А нельзя ли мне подняться с тобой на крышу? Мне так хочется увидеть твой дом, твои паровые машины и твои картины!..

— Конечно, можно, — все так же медленно и задумчиво ответил Карлсон, — само собой разумеется. Ты будешь дорогим гостем… как-нибудь в другой раз.

Он резко взмыл в облака, и уже через несколько секунд Малыш перестал различать силуэт Карлсона. Но теперь он точно знал: Карлсон обязательно вернется, и они обязательно прогуляются по крышам ночного Вазастана.

И Карлсон вернулся, когда луна наполовину выросла. Сел на подоконник рядом с Малышом — на Сванте пахнуло какими-то пряными травами — отхлебнул из графина и небрежно спросил:

— А вот скажи, тебе нравится жить по ночам?

— Не очень, — ответил Малыш. — По ночам все спят, ночью не происходит ничего интересного. Все самое лучшее — днем. А у меня есть только ты, но вот были у тебя дела, и я сильно скучал.

— Знаешь, Малыш, я же лучший в мире, — проговорил Карлсон. — Поэтому я могу предложить тебе самые лучшие в мире ночные развлечения. Если согласишься, то узнаешь, что все не так, как ты думаешь. Настоящая жизнь происходит только ночами, а день — ерунда эти дни, в самом деле.

Малыш не сомневался, что Карлсон во всем «лучший в мире». И уж конечно он самый лучший в мире товарищ по играм. В этом Малыш убедился на собственном опыте. Но поверить, что ночью может быть интереснее, чем днем, он не мог.

— Ты подумай пока, — сказал Карлсон, видя, что Малыш не отвечает. — Я бы тебе показал, как оно бывает, чтобы ты поверил, но надо, чтобы тебя дома не хватились. А то зайдет в комнату твоя мама подоткнуть тебе одеяло, а тебя-то и нет. Нехорошо получится.

— Подожди, — заторопился Малыш, когда Карлсон уже вставал с подоконника. — Завтра вечером Боссе и Бетан уедут к бабушке в деревню, а мама и папа по этому случаю пойдут сначала в кино, а потом в ресторан. Мама говорила, что до утра они с папой не вернутся. А мы с тобой сможем прогуляться по крышам! И ты покажешь мне, как бывает ночью.

 

* * *

“Я прилечу за тобой приблизительно часов в семь, или восемь, или девять, но ни в коем случае не раньше десяти, — сказал Малышу Карлсон вчера вечером. — Уж никак не позже полуночи, но едва ли раньше одиннадцати. Ожидай меня после того, как пробьют часы”.

И Сванте ждал. Боссе и Бетан уехали к бабушке, мама и папа ушли в кино, а Малыш сидел на подоконнике и смотрел на крыши Вазастана. Эта ночь была просто создана, чтобы гулять по крышам. Теплая, нежная, темно-синяя. Дома казались таинственными, а от высоких тополей во дворе поднимался чудесный острый запах листвы. Карлсон прилетел в половине двенадцатого, лихо свистнул, зовя Малыша. Нетерпеливо сказал:

— Пойдем уже гулять. Ты слишком долго сидел дома.

Малыш кивнул, перебираясь на крышу из окна: слишком долго, целых восемь прожитых лет. Нет, конечно, они с мамой и папой иногда ходили вечерами на улицу, но так, чтобы пойти гулять самому, тем более по крышам — такого еще не бывало.

Он шел за Карлсоном, который, казалось, не идет, а летит в паре сантиметров от черепицы, и что-то внутри у Малыша сжималось от страха, когда он переходил от одной печной трубы к другой или перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу. Они уходили все дальше и дальше от дома Малыша. Карлсон молчал, но Сванте не обращал на это внимания: сердце его замирало от страха и восторга. Ведь он в самом деле наконец гулял по крышам!

И вдруг за одной из труб он увидел домик. Очень симпатичный маленький домик с зелеными ставнями на окнах и белым крылечком. Малышу захотелось как можно скорее войти в этот домик и своими глазами увидеть все паровые машины и все картины, о которых говорил Карлсон.

— Я здесь живу, — подтвердил его невысказанные мысли Карлсон. — Но я обещал тебе показать, как можно весело жить ночами, а не как я живу. Поэтому давай сейчас побегаем по крышам, а там сообразим, что к чему.

Малыш с радостью согласился. Он взял Карлсона за руку, и они вместе пошли дальше.

— Если бы люди знали, как приятно ходить по крышам, они давно бы перестали ходить по улицам, — сказал Малыш. — Как здесь хорошо!

— Да, и очень опасно, — подхватил Карлсон, — потому что легко сорваться вниз. Я тебе покажу несколько мест, где сердце прямо ёкает от страха. Но ты не бойся, я тебе не дам сорваться вниз. Я же лучший в мире ловильщик Малышей!

И они шли и шли, пока небо не стало совсем черным. Они подошли к крыше, которая была слишком крутой, чтобы Малыш мог на нее забраться, и тогда Карлсон подхватил его на руки и полетел вместе с ним. Малыш был так близко к его лицу, что неожиданно для себя самого заметил, что у Карлсона черные-черные глаза, такие, что зрачок не разглядишь. И кожа у него светлая-светлая — о такой мечтает Бетан, накрашиваясь на свидание маминой пудрой.

Полет длился недолго: облетев пару крыш, Карлсон насторожился, опустился вниз, спустил Малыша с рук и прижал палец к губам. Еле заметно шепнул: “Бежим!”. И они побежали, пригибаясь, как делают шпионы в фильмах. Неожиданно Карлсон забежал за широкую трубу и остановился.

— Хочешь увидеть тремеров-отступников? — спросил он Малыша, когда они немного отдышались. — Тут у меня в одной мансарде живут два тремера-отступника. Нас они не заметят даже, могу обещать.

— А кто такие тремеры-отступники? — удивился Малыш. Он раньше никогда не слышал, чтобы кого-то так называли.

— Это очень редкие звери, не каждый город такими похвастаться может, — гордо проговорил Карлсон, как будто эти тремеры были его собственностью. Малыш в этом сомневался, он вообще не понимал, о чем идет речь, но, так или иначе, ему захотелось на них поглядеть. — Смотри.

Карлсон указал туда, откуда они с Малышом убежали. Приглядевшись, Малыш увидел, как двое высоких мужчин стоят на крыше и что-то чертят мелом на черепице. Карлсон положил руку Малышу на плечо, и тот неожиданно увидел все как будто ближе и четче. Внутри сложной начерченной фигуры горели свечи, по краю вилась какая-то надпись на языке, которого Малыш не знал. В центре фигуры, похожей на помесь звезды и каракатицы, лежало несколько листьев с разных деревьев. Были тут тополь и дуб, клен и ясень, ель и многие другие, которых Малыш никогда не встречал.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — прошептал Карлсон. — Я думаю, что мои тремеры-отступники замышляют зловещий ритуал на крыше! Тебе страшно? Мне — нет.

— Зловещий ритуал? — испуганно переспросил Малыш. — Но я…

— Я поклялся, — перебил его Карлсон, — что если замечу какую-нибудь несправедливость, то в тот же миг, как ястреб, кинусь на неё…

— Не надо, — Малыш схватил Карлсона за рукав рубашки. — Если ты кинешься, а их двое, то как я вернусь домой? И ты обещал, что будет весело, а мне страшно.

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие! — ответил Карлсон. — Если я кинусь, как ястреб, я все равно сделаю это умно. Ведь я же самый умный мужчина на свете! А тебе я доверяю, так что сейчас увидишь, что я придумал. Пусть их напугает самое страшное в мире привидение! То есть, я.

— Папа говорит, что привидений и вообще ничего сверхъестественного не существует, — сказал Малыш. Но тут же подумал, что если Карлсон притворится привидением, то в этом не будет ничего сверхестественного. Ведь это же всего лишь Карлсон, который живет на крыше!

— Не существует, — согласился Карлсон. — Поэтому я не буду делать ничего сверхъестественного, я просто слегка попугаю их до смерти, никто этого даже и не заметит.

Тем временем те, кого Карлсон называл тремерами-отступниками стали на каком-то странном языке читать по очереди из какой-то жутко зловещей на вид книжки. Малыш увидел, как листочки внутри фигуры странно затрепетали, а миг спустя начали кружиться, как в хороводе. И вдруг он услышал внизу странный скрежет. Малыш взглянул вниз и увидел, что дикий виноград, обычно ползущий по стенам домов, стремительно пошел в рост. Он полз по стенам и площади, накрывал собой брусчатку. А дальше, там, где площадь кончалась, старые дубы и молодые тополи как будто смогли вырвать свои корни из земли и теперь шли в сторону Вазастана. Малыш даже почувствовал, как где-то далеко внизу сотрясается земля: так мощно шли деревья, что их шаги отдавались даже на крыше. В окнах начал зажигаться свет, в квартирках вскрикивали испуганные люди. Малыш перевел взгляд на Карлсона: тот уже почти растворился в воздухе, только какое-то светлое пятно висело там, где еще минуту назад был низенький толстый человечек. Вдруг это облако светлого тумана сорвалось в сторону тремеров-отступников, жутко завывая по пути. Тот тремер, что чья очередь была читать, запнулся, и листья опали вниз. А потом Малыш и вовсе не смог понять, что же произошло: оба тремера превратились в чернильные облака, которые схлестнулись с воющим туманом-Карлсоном. Малыш, как завороженный, наблюдал, как перемешиваются чернила и серебристый свет. Постепенно серебристого становилось все меньше, а черноты — все больше. Малышу отчаянно хотелось помочь Карлсону, и он, сам не понимая, откуда взялась храбрость, кинулся к месту зловещего ритуала. Чем помочь, он не знал, но решил так: раз листики были важны отступникам, пусть их и ищут, а Карлсона не трогают. Подбежав к начертанной фигуре, он схватил листья, и бросил их вниз, на улицы Вазастана.

Все замерло.

Малыш недоуменно смотрел на замерший черно-серебристый туман, на занавески на ближайшей мансарде, которые и не думали колыхаться под действием ветра, на остановившиеся посреди дороги дубы и тополя, комара, который завис в воздухе, будто не мог решить, лететь дальше или упасть.

А потом Малыш потерял сознание.

 

* * *

— Как же ты меня напугал, — услышал Малыш. Он открыл глаза и не понял, где же он находится. Он лежал на небольшой кровати в комнате, обшитой деревом. В камине весело трещали дрова, огонь кидал отблески на диван, стоявший напротив камина. На стуле у кровати сидел печальный Карлсон.

— Напугал? — переспросил Малыш.

— Конечно. Я не думал, что ты решишь помешать ритуалу зеленого пути. И вообще решишь вмешаться.

— Но во что? — не понимал Малыш.

— Я расскажу тебе, — кивнул Карлсон. — Я же лучший в мире рассказчик. Это был зловещий ритуал. Тремеры-отступники планировали деревьями уничтожить весь Вазастан. Но я героически, как ястреб, налетел и не дал им это сделать. Ну и ты помог немного, — к Карлсону возвращалась его обычная самоуверенность. — Правда, из-за того, что ты помешал мне мешать им, ты немножко умер…

— Я умер?! — испугался Малыш. Он ощупал свое лицо, уши, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и рассмеялся: ну конечно, это вздор. Вот он, Малыш, самый необыкновенный мальчик, живой, как и был. Просто Карлсон — самый лучший в мире сказочник.

— Не перебивай, — строго проговорил Карлсон. — Конечно умер, а я тебя оживил. Я же лучше всех в мире умею оживлять восьмилетних мальчиков. Правда, теперь тебе тоже придется пить из моего графина. И я еще научу тебя наполнять его. Зато теперь у тебя точно будет веселая ночная жизнь. Я научу тебя находить отступников и пугать их, как я вчера.

— Вчера? — переспросил Малыш. — Ой, наверное, мама будет ругаться, когда я вернусь. У нее же нервы, она сама говорила. И папа. И Боссе с Бетан. Мне надо срочно домой!

Карлсон нахмурился.

— Я все тебе расскажу сначала. Ты должен пить из графина не реже раза в ночь. Дело в том, что таких, как я и ты, называют малкавианами. Когда мы не пьем из графина, нам становится плохо. А если пьем — то хорошо. И хорошо, что у тебя семья большая. Они помогут нам с тобой наполнять графин. Об остальном я расскажу тебе позже. Завтра, например. Или послезавтра. Ну никак не позже пятницы. А пока тебе надо еще отдохнуть. Потому что завтра мы сделаем так, что твои родители, брат и сестра начнут наполнять мой графин.

 

* * *

Следующей ночью Малыш вернулся домой. Мама и папа, увидев его, заплакали — они-то думали, что уже навсегда потеряли Сванте. Когда слезы высохли, а семья расселась у камина, родители спросили Малыша, зачем он пошел гулять по крышам.

— Просто я хотел пройтись с Карлсоном, который живет на крыше, — ответил Малыш.

Мама и папа переглянулись.

— Послушай, — серьезно сказал папа. — На крышах никто не живет, даже трубочисты забираются туда, только чтобы делать свою работу.

Малыш вздохнул. Карлсон говорил ему, что родители не поверят, да и вообще, лучше бы им не знать про Карлсона.

— Я спрашивал у Карлсона, не выдумка ли он…

— Ну и что же он тебе ответил? — поинтересовалась мама.

— Он сказал, что, если бы он был выдумкой, это была бы самая лучшая выдумка на свете. Но дело в том, что он не выдумка.

Мама и папа тревожно переглянулись. Когда-то врач, наблюдавший Сванте, говорил: “Быть может, дело не только в фотосенсибилизации, — говорит врач, наблюдающий Сванте, — быть может, у него порфирия. Готовьтесь к тому, что у него могут случаться галлюцинации”. И еще добавлял: в любом случае, надо подождать, пока Малыш подрастет. Вот станет подростком — тогда и диагноз можно будет определить точнее.

А Малыш, улыбаясь, смотрел за спину маме и папе. Там под потолком парил Карлсон в виде облачка белого тумана, в одной руке он держал полупрозрачный вентилятор, а в другой — кувшин. И в его кувшин еле заметной струйкой от шей родителей Малыша тянулись тоненькие струйки вишневого сока, пахнущего мокрым железом.


End file.
